Adeus
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Ele não queria, não podia, mas tinha que dizer adeus.


**Adeus**

- Depois de todo esse tempo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sempre – respondeu Snape.

- Amores eternos são aqueles que não se concretizam – comentou o diretor como se estivessem falando disso o tempo todo – Acho que tem um assunto inacabado Severo.

Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta do seu criado mudo em seu gabinete. De lá entregou uma pedra ao professor. Ela era negra com uma fenda irregular no centro.

- O que é isso diretor?

- Gire-a três vezes em sua mão – Dumbledore respondeu como se Snape tivesse pedido instruções de como usá-la.

- Dumbledore – implorou ele antes de ver o diretor sair do gabinete o deixando sozinho.

Snape analisou o objeto que continha em sua mão. Intrigado fechou os olhos e virou a pedra da ressurreição três vezes em sua mão. No mesmo instante ouviu uma respiração ao seu lado e abriu os olhos.

Era ela.

Lilian Evans.

Ela não parecia um fantasma, mas também não estava tão viva como nas lembranças que Snape tinha o tempo todo em sua mente. Seus longos cabelos acajus brilhavam como há muito tempo ele não via, seus preciosos olhos verdes esmeraldas estavam vivos o olhando, o analisando. Seu enorme sorriso confirmava para ele que ela estava mesmo ali.

- É você? – perguntou Snape com uma inocência há muito tempo perdida. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados.

- Sim Sev, sou eu – ela respondeu calmamente enquanto via o homem que sempre a amou se ajoelhar no chão chorando – Não chore, já derramou muitas lágrimas por mim.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e se levantou do chão, erguendo seus braços tentou se aproximar dela.

- Não pode me tocar – ela disse calmamente dando um passo para trás – Não estou viva.

- Mas é tão real.

Ele a admirava, cada traço do rosto da mulher que amou sua vida toda, cada parte que era ela que ele queria tanto ter só para si, mas que jamais teve. Que perdeu por casa de palavras insanas ditas em voz alta.

- Você tem uma pergunta para me fazer – ela o encorajou a falar.

Ambos sabiam o porquê de estarem frente a frente. Então Snape enxugou seus olhos e com a voz embargada perguntou:

- Você me desculpa?

O _"sangue-ruim"_ era a culpa eterna que ele ainda carregava consigo, era por causa dele, por causa de um insulto, de palavras nunca sinceras ditas em um momento de desespero que havia perdido eternamente sua Lily para James Potter. A culpa sempre foi inteiramente dele.

Lilian sorriu com uma fortaleza indestrutível e respondeu:

- Te perdoei há muitos anos atrás Sev – ela entortou seu pescoço ainda sorrindo quando o viu se ajoelhar novamente no chão cobrindo seu rosto – Na verdade quero lhe agradecer – ela agachou tentando ver seus olhos negros molhados por causa dela – Quero agradecer o enorme sacrifício que fez esses anos todos por meu filho Harry, quero agradecer especialmente por me amar. Me amar mesmo depois de morta.

- Sempre – ele afirmou verdadeiramente erguendo seu rosto a contemplando.

- Eu sei... você demonstrou isso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, sou a pessoa mais sortuda por ser amada tão puramente e eternamente por você... Mas... está na hora Sev.

- Hora? – questionou.

Ele queria tocá-la novamente, queria senti-la em seus dedos. Mas Lily era uma lembrança viva em sua frente que falava com a voz que ele sempre desejou proferir palavras apenas para si. Estava viva, mas estava morta.

- Esta na hora de dizer adeus Sev.

- Não posso – prontamente negou.

- Sim, você pode - a mulher confirmou o encorajando – Precisa me deixar ir embora. Não quero que deixe de me amar, não espero que isso aconteça e sinceramente não quero, isso soa egoísta, mas gosto de ter o seu amor por mim. Mas, agora que já sabe que o perdoei, precisa me deixar ir embora.

- Não posso – sua voz saiu falha desta vez.

- Sim, você pode e deve seguir em frente sem mim, ninguém vive somente de lembranças.

- Eu vivo – confirmou desesperado.

- Não, você apenas sobrevive. Diga adeus, me deixe ir embora. Já tem o meu perdão e agora tem a certeza que sou eternamente grata a você. Precisa me deixar partir.

Ele negou com a cabeça como uma criança teimosa.

- Diga adeus. Me deixe partir.

A encarou pela ultima vez. Viu seus olhos verdes tão vivos sorrirem para ele. Sua voz falha finalmente proferiu:

- Adeus.

A pedra da ressurreição caiu entre seus dedos e Lilian partiu. Desta vez para sempre.

Fechando os olhos, ainda mantinha a imagem e o som da voz dela e sua mente _"Te perdoei há muitos anos atrás Sev"_. Seu coração estava começando a respirar novamente após anos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Eu sei que a idéia dessa fic é meio sem noção, mas o amor mais puro de toda série "Harry Potter" é do Snape pela Lilian, então essa fic surgiu..._

_Não espero receber reviews, mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Eu só tenho a certeza que irei chorar quando ver o Snape falar "Always" no filme._

_beijinhos_


End file.
